1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shield for an agricultural harvester and, more particularly, to a bifolding shield having upper and lower panels which are biased to closed and opened positions by a resilient linear actuator.
2. Prior Art
A prior art construction of Allis-Chalmers Corporation is illustrated in FIG. 10 of the drawings. As illustrated, a bifolding shield 201 is provided at one lateral side of an agricultural harvester 202 which includes an upper panel 203 pivotally connected at its upper end to the harvester on a longitudinally horizontal axis 204 and a lower panel 206 which has its upper end pivotally connected to the lower end of the upper panel 203 for pivotal movement about a second longitudinal horizontal axis 207 generally parallel to the first axis 204. The prior art shield also includes a linear resilient gas filled actuator 208 interconnected between the harvester frame 209 and the lower part of the upper panel and so disposed that the actuator maintains the upper panel in its closed position, illustrated in full lines in FIG. 10, when it is moved to that position, and maintains the upper panel in its opened position, illustrated in broken lines 211, when the upper panel occupies that position. A releasable latch mechanism 212 is provided between the lower end of the upper panel 203 and the harvester to releasably secure the upper panel 203 in its closed position. The lower end of the lower panel 206 fits in a channel 213 to releasably maintain the lower end of the lower panel 206 in its closed position.